Maybe It Wasn't An Accident
by Jamber4LIFE
Summary: Patricia and Eddie. Broken up. But all of that is about to change with some twisting and turning events including a trip to the hospital and birth at such a young age of 16. Peddie 1-shot! T for pregnancy and attempting to cut veins.


**I do not own House of Anubis, and if I did Peddie would be back together and so would Fabina. Jamber would also be dating.**

* * *

Eddie stomped down the road, his hands in his pockets and leaves giving a fresh, crunching sound under his feet. He was annoyed and frustrated as a certain girl followed him.

"You said I was the girl of your dreams!" she spoke.

Eddie rolled his eyes and turned around.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! The girl from my _visions_, not my dreams KT!" he screamed angrily.

KT began to gather tears in her eyes as she wiped a tear from her cheek and turned around, storming off. Eddie had just asked her out 2-3 days ago. He thought it would have to do something with the mystery, but nope. He thought he could survive being her boyfriend, but she's extremely annoying! He would try not to fall asleep while she was talking. She was also really mean. I mean, sure, Patricia is mean too, but Eddie actually _likes _the way that she's mean.

Anyways, Eddie continued to walk, thinking about why Patricia had dumped him. Why? He loved her with all his heart and then _BOOM! _she dumps him. He was so depressed and so deep in thought, that he accidentally bumped into someone making them fall.

"Sorry." he apologized.

He looked up to see familiar blueish/grayish eyes.

"Patricia?" he asked excited.

Patricia got up quickly and ran towards the forest.

"Patricia!" he said chasing after her.

"Leave me alone Weas- I mean Eddie." she snapped, running faster.

Eddie stopped in his tracks, Patricia had always called him Weasel, it stung to badly. He shook it off and continued to run. On his way there, he tripped over a branch and fell, face planting. He shrugged it off and continued to look for his dream girl. He searched for hours and found nothing. He decided to give up and go back to the house. While walking back, he noticed an unconscious corpse laying upon the ground. He ran to it and brushed the ginger colored hair out of her face. Eddie almost cried at what he saw. It was Patricia.

When he got to Anubis house, Nina came rushing in asking if she should call the ambulance. Eddie nodded, tears forming up. When the ambulance arrived, they took Patricia. Soon, police arrived and began searching for any clues. A dog began barking. He ran and found scissors covered with blood.

"What did you do Patricia?" he asked himself.

(***)

All of them stood in the waiting room, expecting bad results, their tears all ready to flow out of their bodies. About 20 minutes later, the doctor came in, bringing in a request from Patricia.

"She wants to see Weasel." he said.

"Umm, that'd me." Eddie replied,smiling.

He followed the doctor into the blank room where Patrcia lied, barely breathing.

"Patricia." he choked out.

"Weasel." she replied, smiling a little.

"What happened out there?"

Her smile faded.

"I uh, attempted to cut my veins and die."

"W-Why?"

"Because...I-I miss being with you."

Eddie gulped, about to respond when the monitor let out a _BEEP!_ and the doctors and nurses came rushing in.

"Son, you need to get out." the doctor cried.

Eddie began to cry, as he fought to stay with his love. He gave up as he walked out miserably. He could hear the doctors panicking.

"We're losing her!" they said.

Eddie cried as he remembered all their times together. When she fell into his arms, when he asked her to dance and she smiled. When he admitted his feelings to her and practically made out with her. But most of all, he remembered the night in America when they made love to each other, and then she broke up with him. They waited there for what seemed like hours, and the doctor finally came out.

"Alright, we have some good news and bad news," he said, "which would you like to hear first?"

"The good news." Eddie said immediately.

"The good news is... she will live." he revealed.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Bad news is...she had lost a lot of blood, so she cannot run, jump, or do anything dangerous for 6 months."

"No problem, I'll take care of her." Eddie responded.

"Alright, she is ready to be taken back home."

(***)

Eddie was in Patricia's room, taking care of her.

"So..." his voice trailed off. "Patricia, why'd you break up with me?" he asked anxiously, "did you only use me for sex?"

Patricia looked up nervously from her laptop.

"Patricia, what do I have to do to get a reaction?" he begged.

She groaned and shut her laptop.

"No, Weasel, you perv. I did _not _use you for sex." she snapped.

"Then, why'd you break up with me right after we...you know?"

"Because...I was afraid you wouldn't be by my side when I found out I was pregnant." she said as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Wait...you're pregnant?" he gulped.

"Yeah." she said, rubbing her stomach.

Eddie gave her a small smile.

"Patricia, I'm gonna be with you no matter what, I'm glad we're having a baby, but we used protection."

"No, we didn't, we were so caught up with each other, you forgot to put it on."

Eddie sighed.

"Okay, that's fine, I'm just happy we're gonna be parents! How many months is the baby?"

"The baby is 2 months old." she said with a smile.

"Great." he replied embracing her in a tight hug.

"Weasel, will you be my boyfriend again?" she asked.

"Of course...Yacker."

* * *

_**7 Months Later**_

* * *

Eddie burst into the hospital emergency room as he went up to the counter.

"My girlfriend is in labor." he said quickly.

Doctors came in and took her off along with Eddie at her side, Patricia clutching his hand tightly.

(***)

Patricia was resting, sleeping on the hospital mattress while Eddie was carrying the baby that had just been born. It had been a boy. Patricia woke up, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning, sleepyhead." he smirked.

"Excuse me if I want to rest after I just gave birth to your son."

Eddie blushed, looking down.

"Exactly." she confirmed.

"So, what should we name him?" he asked, sitting down.

"I like Blake." she insisted.

"Yeah," he agreed, "Blake Williamson."

"Actually," she said sitting up, "I just want him to be Blake Miller."

He smiled.

"Okay, babe, whatever you want." he said, kissing her.

(***)

So, Blake grew up to be a cute, young boy. With Patricia's blueish-grayish eyes and Eddie's spiky blonde hair. He had a lot of friends, and a lot of girls swooned over him.

"I'm so happy we're back together." Patricia said, kissing him.

"Me too." he replied.

"Remember that night in America, how when the next day I said having sex was an accident?"

"Yeah." Eddie said.

Patricia kissed him,and then bit her lip afterwards.

"Totally _not _an accident." she said.

Eddie smirked and the two continued to kiss.

* * *

**WOO! That took a while to write, anyways hope you like this Peddie 1 shot!**

**_~Hugs and Kisses~_**

**_*Jamber4LIFE*_**

**_QOTD:_**

**_If you could meet anyone in the world, who would it be and why?_**

**_Answer in reviews!_**


End file.
